Konton Omoide
by Falling Suicide
Summary: Kagome is a human turned youki for an experiment. She is the prize of competing affections from K/I/S full summary inside
1. Summary

Just to let you know, this story is kinda confusing. This is the full summary :  
  
When Kagome was a little girl, she lived with her mother and her twin sister Kikyo. One day, she was kidnapped for an experiment by Lord Inutaisho. He and other demons wanted to know what would happen if a human was turned into a youki. Four children were taken; Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome was taken by the lord of the western lands, Kikyo by the lord of the eastern lands, Sango by lord of the southern lands, and miroku by lord of the northern lands. Each of them was turned into a youki in a different way, and were raised different ways. They could not remember their lives as humans either. Kagome was raised alone, with only a youki caretaker. She ends up being the prize of the competing affections of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, and a shady boy, Naraku.  
  
If this sounds like a good story, send me a review. All I need is one review to continue. 


	2. 1

Thanks for the reviews! I will definitely be writing more to this story.  
  
~thekiit * Thanks for the review! I like Sess/Kagome fics too, but lets wait and see what everyone else wants first. ~Twilight * Thanks for the review! Like I said above, I will definitely be  
writing more for this story. ~cassandra * Thanks for the review and the enthusiasm! ~landKfan * Thanks for the review! I'm getting started on it right now. ~????????????? * Thanks for the review! Glad I got you interested.  
  
Disclaimer: (I borrowed this from another author cause I thought it was cute. Hope you don't mind)  
Roses are red, Violets are blue, Me no own, So you no sue  
  
Type Onward! _________________________  
  
On a dark night in Sengoku Judai, a band of youki settled in to wait for the chance to snatch the four chosen children so they could claim their reward. Lords Inutaisho, Kunanu, Sekial, and Jombusu had asked, or ordered depending on how you look at it, for the band of skilled mercenaries to capture a chosen group of children. These children, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku, would be used in an experiment to change humans into youki. Mistress Onigoma (not very original, but oh well) would use her ancient powers to change the humans into youki. (I'm just repeating the summary. blah blah blah I don't know if I told you this but Miroku would be raised with all girls / Sango with all boys / Kikyo - who is nothing like the normal kikyo, but a nice caring sister - with mixed kids / and Kagome alone.) [an: I'm too lazy to write out the whole kidnapping]  
When Kagome woke up, she was tied up and her head hurt really bad. She struggled against her bonds and saw her friends and sister all in a similar state. She couldn't get free and she could sense that there were youki all around. By now, her wrists and ankles were chafing and her friends were just starting to wake up. She started to cry, wondering why this was happening to her.(don't forget, she's only about five)  
When the youki came over, they hoisted Kagome and the others up over their shoulders like sacks of feathers. They traveled for the rest of the night and the next day. That evening they stopped in a clearing where a great number of youki were assembled. Four of them who were dressed in costly silks and had an air of arrogance and command around them.  
An inu youki with long silver-white hair and golden eyes came over to Kagome. He picked her up, and whispered into her ear, obviously trying to be comforting. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." it said to her. That was all Kagome could remember before a deep darkness came upon her. __Inutaisho's POV________  
He saw how scared all of the children looked. He wasn't really cruel, but he did want to participate in this 'experiment'. He walked over to one of the children, and picked her up. She was a small girl, probably only about five. She had longish black hair and cloudy blue eyes. He started whispering in her ear, trying to comfort her. He said "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Then he placed two fingers on her forehead and made her sink into a deep slumber. Some of the youki were looking at him strangely, but the other lords had done the same thing, or at least something similar. He and the others placed the children in front of Mistress Onigoma. __Back To Author's POV________  
Mistress Oniguma's hands began to glow with an eerie green light as a shrill whistling sound filled the air. When everyone looked down, the children were there, but they weren't. Where they used to be, four children who were youki and looked similar to the humans who had lain there moments before. Kagome now had blue hair, dog ears, and pink-slitted eyes. Kikyo also had blue hair, glowing red eyes and a tail. Miroku had red hair, purple eyes and a kazaana (did I spell that right?). Sango had lime green hair with a black pony tail, darker green eyes, and could transform into a fire cat. (If you want pictures, send a review with your E-mail address) As the youki lords bid each other a final farewell, they picked up the children and left. ________________________  
  
So? Wad ya think? Good? Bad? Please review some more!  
  
I'm open to ideas for my current stories and for new stories! 


	3. AN 1

Just an author's note. Now first of all, I would like to thank my loyal reviewers again. Second, who should Kagome end up in the end. I know it's a long way away, trust me, but I need to know what turn to take and who she should meet first, who she thinks about most, etc. As you know, it can be Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, or you can give me other suggestions.  
  
If you have a request for a story send to me and I'll see if I can write it. I might not get to update for a while anymore though. Finals are coming up, I got three weeks of camp to look forward to, and my server keeps screwing up. Please be patient. 


	4. Sorry, AN 2

Again, AN. Sorry, but I just need to know a few more things. Most of you voted for number 2. Too bad for you who voted for number 1. Please don't stop reading just because of this. One problem with number 2: What about the rest of her class? What will they think? see? do? hear? I don't think I want her whole class knowing about youkai or the Fuedal Era. I'll tell you the polls as they are right now.  
  
Kouga / Kagome: 9 Inuyasha / Kagome : 5  
  
I can't do longer chapters now. I'm studying for finals, my birthday is soon (6/15) and I have a totally full schedule. Actually, I gotta go now!  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Ja ne! 


	5. AN IMPORTANT

Quick Authors Note:  
  
I seem to be doing a lot of author's notes lately. Anyways, this is for all of my fanfictions. Very Important.  
  
1. Please give me more story ideas.  
  
Currently Untitled  
  
1. I need an idea for the title 2. I need to know what house she will be in. So far the rating are like  
this:  
Gryffindor - 4  
Slytherin - 4  
Hufflepuff - 0  
Ravenclaw - 0 3. The couples so far are as follows:  
Usagi/Draco - 3  
Usagi/Harry - 0  
Usagi/Oliver Wood - 1  
  
New Person, New Life  
  
1. Nothing new, but I only have one review!  
  
Konton Omoide  
  
1. The pairings are as follows:  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru - 7  
Kagome/Inuyasha - 1  
Kagome/Kouga - 0  
  
Inuyasha's Sister  
  
1. I think I am going to discontinue this, because I have gotten two  
reviews, and I have no idea what to write next!  
  
Affections From Both Sides Of The Well  
  
1. It is going to be choice number two, but what about Kagome's classmates? 2. The pairings are as follows:  
K/K 10  
K/I 5  
K/S 0! Come On, Don't You Guys Love Fluffy? I can Get  
Him In There! _________________________  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers! So many reviews! *starry eyed* 


End file.
